Diário de mulher
by Lally Y K
Summary: E eu amava, amo e sempre vou amar. Mas isso não adiantava mais. PRESENTE DE AMIGO SECRETO MDF! Para Artis!


_Disclaimer: Naruto, os ninjas, os jutsus, nada disso me pertence okay?_

N/A: Faz MUITO tempo que li Naruto, muito MESMO! Quase não lembro onde parei e as explicações para as coisas, o fato é que se ficar um pouco desfocado da realidade, me desculpem. E muito mais que importante, é presente de amigo secreto para **Artis**! Como ela só anda lendo Naruto né?

Espero que goste Artis, com toda a minha limitação e ignorância na série que você gosta. Juro que foi feito com carinho! Dou muita risada com você XD Com amor,

Lally

Diário de mulher

_Por Lally Y K_

Inacreditável. Inesperado. Esquisito?

Talvez todos esses adjetivos definissem o acontecimento. Pode ser que mais sejam necessários, mas, que importa? Não serão muitos a terem o privilégio de consultar essas linhas.

Só eu sei a quantidade de flashes que se passaram na minha cabeça quando recebi a trágica notícia. Não sei bem definir se eu realmente senti tristeza, ou o que foi. Posso relatar que foi o mesmo sentimento de quando sei da morte de alguém.

Relendo as estúpidas linhas, vejo que não cheguei a lugar algum apenas relatando a estranheza do ocorrido e dos meus confusos pensamentos. É conseqüência de tudo que passei? Também não sei responder a essa e a muitas outras perguntas.

Senti um leve toque nos ombros, e, quando virei, me deparei com os olhos escuros e rosto semi-inexpressivo de meu companheiro. É estranho, parece que procuro algo dentro do vazio de seu conjunto.

"Sakura, está na hora de irmos." A sua voz era calma e controlada, muito diferente da qual eu estava habituada a ouvir... E me irritar, por conseqüência.

"Eu sei..." Suspirei e ajeitei o traje fúnebre, incerta se estava pronta para o que eu estava prestes a presenciar.

Uma súbita energia me aqueceu e, os meus passos firmes levaram-me onde _ele _estava. Confesso que a popularidade adquirida depois dos fatídicos acontecimentos pós Akatsuki me deixaram ainda surpresa. Ao passo que, alguns anos atrás, somente duas ou três pessoas trajar-se-iam de preto, com o respeito que ele ganhou, não houve um cidadão da vila que não estivesse com a sua fronte destampada e suas roupas em respeitoso luto.

Acomodei-me ao lado de Sasuke, esperando o pronunciamento da Quinta. Provavelmente, seriam as mesmas ladainhas que cansei de ouvir pelo período conflituoso que passamos. Ou será que Naruto merecia algo diferente, simplesmente por ser ele? Talvez, no fundo da alma de muitos, esteja apenas uma vaga gratidão e imenso alívio.

Em outros, o puro reconhecimento do heroísmo, coragem, determinação. O sorriso no rosto, a presunção das palavras e até mesmo a impulsividade de suas ações ficariam marcados nos corações destes que realmente o admiravam.

No coração de Sasuke, foi difícil interpretar. Ele sempre foi, é, e talvez sempre seja um enigma aos meus olhos. Minha suposta inteligência é incapaz de decifrá-lo e, às vezes me pego pensando, se eu fosse menos inteligente e mais corajosa, como mudariam as coisas...

Levantei mecanicamente, como os outros, meus ouvidos captando os soluços e murmúrios à respeito de meu grande colega. Kakashi, não entendo porquê, nem presente esteve. Tantos outros, nomes demais para minha mente atordoada, com sua presença leve, dizem pouco que significa muito.

Senti o calor de Sasuke se afastar de minha pele e um breve arrepio se passa pela minha espinha. O seu olhar é perdido, enquanto ele se põe à frente de todos e observa brevemente o rosto inerte e de feições, pela primeira vez, serenas de Naruto.

Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e abro-os novamente, encarando ao meu outro companheiro diretamente. Sabia muito bem que ele sentia o meu olhar sobre ele, analisando-o, estudando-o, devorando-o, amando-o.

Por vezes duvidei que isso fosse real, mas, de alguma maneira, o íntimo de Sasuke não era alheio e muito menos insensível aos meus tão ardentes sentimentos. Meneei de leve a cabeça, me lembro. Eu queria ouvir as palavras dele. E, confesso, ouvi-as tão bem que esqueci de guardá-las, interpretá-las.

O pouco que me recordo era um discurso neutro. Não era frio, nem sentimental. Não havia lágrimas em seus olhos. Sua voz não soava embargada. Era quase como se ele não fizesse questão da existência do amigo que outrora matou para apenas equiparar ao excêntrico irmão.

Mas, todo o seu pronunciamento foi por água abaixo, ao menos para mim, quando ele se despediu do amigo. E pelo canto dos lábios eu vi o sorriso amargo, o brilho das lágrimas que ele conteve. "Adeus Naruto." Pareceu melancólico demais para o último membro do clã Uchiha.

Quando ele voltou ao meu lado, minha mão e a dele procuraram-se instintivamente. E então ficamos silenciosos, de mãos dadas, esperando toda a cerimônia acabar. Para minha surpresa, o calor de sua mão não abandonou a minha enquanto fomos ver o enterro. E nem quando eu ajoelhei diante do monumento, horas depois, olhando as inscrições frias na pedra, datando os sofridos 20 anos de sua vida.

É irônico...

No começo, quando soube que faria parte do time de Naruto e Sasuke, senti uma euforia e um desânimo. Óbvio, era bom demais estar com o meu 'amor platônico'. E era ruim demais estar com o rejeitado, o atrapalhado, a escória, basicamente.

As atitudes que ele tomou nos primeiros meses que convivemos só reforçaram a sua natureza bestificada. Posso dizer que, mesmo tendo sabido da Kyuubi selada em seu corpo, minha opinião nunca mudou. Achava-o idiota por si só.

Já Sasuke, só contribuía para o meu encanto. Os dois pareciam ser água e óleo, não miscíveis, incompatíveis. Opostos, em todos os sentidos. Mas, depois de algumas aventuras, quase mortes e preocupações, comecei a ver Naruto diferente, porém, não menos idiota.

Confesso que, quando Sasuke foi embora, meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo. O meu coração doía com a possibilidade de ele ter se entregado para Orochimaru, amaldiçoei-o por tamanha ambição. Ah, Sasuke... Se você soubesse o que a ambição fez comigo...

E então, meu coração encheu-se de esperança com aqueles olhos azuis dizendo que o traria de volta para mim. Como fui tola! Não era como se ele me pertencesse. E então, tudo piorou. Já não sabia mais o que pensar sobre nenhum dos dois...

Não é grande coisa, claro. Apenas um conflito de adolescente apaixonada por um garoto a vida toda e, de repente, sente algo forte demais para explicar em palavras pelo amigo que... que... que o que? Nada, que nada.

E assim foi passando o tempo, aprendi técnicas com Tsunade-sama, Naruto e Sasuke estavam fora de minha vida há mais tempo que eu lembrava. Então, enquanto eu perambulava, provavelmente para executar alguma tarefa, encontrei-o alto, imponente, mas com o mesmo ar de criança travessa brilhando em seu semblante.

O reconhecimento me atingiu em cheio... Ele estava ali, vivo! O impulso de abraçá-lo ficou contido dentro do meu peito, assim como em tantas vezes e tantas batalhas que somente as minhas lágrimas marcavam a preocupação e angústia de tentar saber como ele estava.

Já eu, não era mais uma garotinha tola que se preocupava mais em arrumar os cabelos do que trabalhar habilidades ninja. Não podia, nem posso, me considerar uma mulher indefesa. Ganhei lutas contra inimigos. Matei um dos homens da Akatsuki.

Essa organização é um mistério que Naruto levou para a cova, que Sasuke teve acesso e nunca irá me contar. Só sei que, algum tempo depois das batalhas sangrentas e difíceis, que meu corpo ainda se recuperava dos intensos danos e uso excessivo de chakra, não ouvimos mais falar deles por um bom tempo.

E então, reinava a paz. Sasuke misteriosamente voltou, mais maduro, mudado, e muito mais bonito. Já eu, estava num dilema... No mesmo dia, Naruto tinha me chamado para dar uma volta no bosque. No auge dos meus 17 anos, eu sabia bem o que essa _volta_ significava.

Então, decidi dar educadamente um fora no meu amigo e conversar com Sasuke, para descobrir o motivo daquele aparecimento repentino. Desnecessário dizer que os dois acabaram no hospital, com hematomas e cortes.

Eu sabia que ele não me contaria nada. Ele nunca foi muito bom em se expressar e isso só piorou com aquela imagem marota e irônica que sempre acompanhava uma frieza indescritível. Seu silêncio doía tanto, era profundo e odioso, porque nele continha suas dores, dúvidas e incertezas, e não saber de algo sobre alguém que amo me doía, e ainda machuca, lá no fundo.

Mas ele não contou com minha esperteza. Sasuke podia ser muito astuto e inteligente,entretanto, certos detalhes não passam desapercebidos a uma mulher. E ele não esperava, ah Deus, como não imaginava, que eu poderia descobrir. De uma maneira tão simples e ridícula, que chego a duvidar que o homem que ouvi os suaves passos ascendendo a escada era o mesmo menino arrogante e inteligente que começamos o nosso trio decadente.

Expressões nos traem, porque no mesmo sorriso amargo se escondia o triunfo nos olhos. E eu vi, Sasuke, e você nem notou.

Sorri. O detalhe é que você me conhecia bem demais, e sabia que no meu sorriso não havia a gentileza e o fascínio que sempre esboço em um gesto para você. Era um sorriso cruel, doído, traído.

Prometi a Naruto enquanto estávamos apenas em nossa companhia que se um morresse antes do outro, iria vingar a morte acabando com a vida do assassino. E que destino infeliz me trouxe para acabar com sua existência sendo que dela depende a minha, ou parte de mim.

Eu me aproximei de você e toquei-lhe o rosto. Odiei como eu podia ser fraca e como as minhas lágrimas abandonaram meus olhos sem ao menos poder conter, finalizar o que devia ser feito. Promessas devem ser cumpridas, meu amor. E que triste coincidência ser a sua execução a minha parte do acordo. Os seus olhos se abriram em compreensão, mas era um pouco tarde para você se afastar ou esquivar.

Eu coloquei veneno naquela kunai. E ela penetrou seu corpo de maneira tão suave que achei poético, bonito. Eu manuseava a morte, estava com ela em minhas mãos e meus dedos ardiam com a expectativa de controlar algo tão delicado e frágil. Como uma borboleta.

Você caiu de joelhos, porque o veneno ardeu no seu corte. Você era forte Sasuke, mas não era invencível. E te venci, uma vez apenas, não pela coragem, porque fui covarde e sequer questionei com o que, porque, e quando. Não queria te odiar em meio ao meu amor tão imenso, já me odeio o suficiente para entender o que se passou entre nós dois.

Me ajoelhei em sua frente e o beijei, sôfrega, como se fosse a última vez – _e meu Deus, seria, como doía_ – e me afastei abruptamente, porque gemeu com a dor.

"Eu te amo," eu disse, mesmo que parecesse mentira. E eu amava, eu amo e sempre vou amar.

"Eu também."

Mas isso não adiantava mais. Cortei-lhe a garganta e deixei seu corpo no meio do meu quarto, com seus olhos fechados e lábios entreabertos de dor. Você não lutou, sequer uma vez. Não evitou a sua morte, como se quisesse que _eu_ acabasse com sua vida.

Dias e semanas se passaram. Enterrei seu corpo e com o mesmo sorriso triste e lágrimas nos olhos disse o quanto te amava. E Sasuke, se não tivesse feito as escolhas erradas, se eu não tivesse feito as promessas certas, será que estaríamos juntos? Será que foi o destino que nos colocou em vertentes distintas, e nos trouxe tanta dor e angústia?

São respostas que nunca terei. Acabou com a vida de nós três, e me deixou no inferno da vida. E nesta cela suja e pequena – _porque __**eu**__ assumi meu crime_ –, apenas me resta um diário, que me acompanha nas minhas memórias, até que eu tenha coragem o suficiente para tomar do mesmo veneno que matou a nós três.

Porque por dentro, somente as palavras do meu diário me preenchem.

FIM

_Depois de eu quase enlouquecer, aqui estamos._

_A você, caro leitor, cabe o papel de julgar se esse fanfic é digno ou não de um review._


End file.
